


And as I fall, I burn.

by Laconqueront



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laconqueront/pseuds/Laconqueront
Summary: Lust is not love. All Asmodeus needs is a willing body, and the admiration of all. He certainly doesn't need love.
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	And as I fall, I burn.

Asmodeus whined as he messed up yet another nail. He swiped it clean with a huff, and quickly finished painting the rest without his usual care.  
He was distracted, and oh so very frustrated. Usually in times like this he’d just make a trip up to the human realm; charm some witch or prince, and use them to release his pent-up desire. It was never quite enough, of course, but it would numb the lust for a little while, until the burning in the pit of his stomach boiled up and consumed his senses and drove him to seek out another willing body. 

But right now… that’s not what he wanted. What Asmo wanted was right in front of him, yet torturously out of his reach.

The very worst part about it he felt, is that he had started convincing himself he might actually have a chance afterall. Lucifer had become softer with him, somehow. Laughter at lewd comments where once there would have been disgusted dismissal. Making allowances such as Asmodeus curling up in the arm chairs of his office, softly daydreaming to the scratch of Lucifer’s pen across parchment. And Satan! That blushing, stammering demon, who couldn’t take Asmo’s flirting without giggling to save his life. Suggestive comments and casually flung innuendos had become the norm between them, Satan now living up to his sharp wit in every conversation despite how risqué some became. 

Asmo shook his head and groaned into the emptiness of his room. He had to find something to distract himself. He padded out into the hallway, bare feet and comfy clothes and tussled bed hair. Far from caring that he wasn’t his usual polished self. 

Walking softly by Levi’s door, he smiled as he heard this laughter of his two other older brothers, Mammon and Levi obviously taking a quiet night to enjoy card games together. Carrying on, he heard a muffled thump from further down the hall behind Lucifer’s door. He picked up his pace in delight. Sure that Lucifer would’ve been at Diavolo’s until late in the evening, Asmo was pleasantly surprised and thought that some time with his oldest brother might offer some reprieve from the ache within him. At least for a little while. 

Pausing at the entrance Asmo pushed his ear to the door; he was well familiar with the sound of clothes being removed and knew that if he knocked while Lucifer was changing, he was likely to get sent away.  
It seemed however that Lucifer had company, so Asmo let himself eavesdrop for a moment, indulging his curiosity simply another form of pleasure.

“Satan, are you sure our brothers will not be interrupting us?”

“Hm no, they were all busy doing their own thing. It’s quiet in the house tonight.”

“Well, we shall just have to continue to take care to be quiet ourselves then.”

Rolling his eyes at the mundane conversation, Asmo straightened up and knocked on the door. “Luci!! Can I come in?” 

A moment’s silence greeted him, and he was about to call out again when Lucifer swung the door open.  
“What is it, Asmo? I’m a little busy with work at the moment I’m afraid.”

Asmo frowned. “Is Satan in here?” He asked.

Lucifer seemed to hesitate, the faintest blush on his cheeks. “Ehh, no sorry. I afraid I haven’t seen him. Perhaps he’s out on another one of his walks, I’m sure he’ll return later.”

The younger brother opened his mouth to argue that, actually, he had heard Satan in Lucifer’s rooms, but stopped short as he quickly noticed a few things. Lucifer looked almost shy, and seemed reluctant to meet Asmo’s eyes. His tie was pulled loose and his hair messy, both unusual in themselves as the Avatar of Pride was almost as meticulous about his appearance as Asmodeus was. Asmo could see Satan’s jacket draped over a chair on the far side of the room, and w-was that a bite mark on the side of Luci’s neck?? 

Asmo’s face flushed, and his chest grew tight and heavy with an emotion he hadn’t felt in a millennium. The bitter tang of envy and rejection welled up; quiet gasp choked back into his throat.

Forcing on a strained smile, choking out “Nevermind!” he darted back into the hall and ran to his room. 

He didn’t understand. He had had lovers plenty, and when they parted ways he did not care who they ended up with next. On the very rare occasion someone did not want him he simply shrugged his shoulders and moved to the next, he did not grow attached, lust is not love and Asmodeus did not love. 

The last time he had loved he had been pitched from the heavens, falling after his most glorious brother and three more burning bodies plummeting down. 

Asmo felt like he was burning now.

All those heated glances and sexual tension he had thought he had experienced with the brothers had obviously been wishful thinking. It had clearly just been too long since he had been fucked, Asmo tried to reason, so it was no surprise he was losing the plot a little. 

Lust is not love.

Asmo felt the hot rush of tears upon his cheeks, quiet sobs racking through his chest and muffled by his pillow. He didn’t even know who he wanted! 

“Lust is not love,” he muttered, “lust is not love.” 

But perhaps Asmo’s entire nature was not dictated by his designation afterall. After thousands of years something had changed in the way that Asmo felt towards Satan and Lucifer. And all the while they had been falling in love with each other.

The consuming ache was back, though it was not the desire for a warm body to fuck. This ache ripped into his heart, begging to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one in a small series of works ~ Can't leave my baby Asmo too heartbroken


End file.
